


Swaying to the Sound of Your Heart

by saltylikecrait



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celebrations, Dancing, Everyone is a Bad Dancer, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:29:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24059761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: Finn and Rey quickly realize they don't know how to dance.
Relationships: Finn/Rey (Star Wars), Poe Dameron/Finn/Rey
Comments: 10
Kudos: 30





	Swaying to the Sound of Your Heart

The war might not have been over, but the victory in Exegol was huge and changed the tide for the Resistance. It hadn’t come without its cost, though. They had lost so many of their own, General Organa included.

But great fighters returned. Loved one rejoiced. Even in the sadness, there was a glimmer of hope on the horizon. 

And that was why, even though there was much to grieve, a victory celebration was also in order. 

An X-wing was blaring music, rigged with a stereo system, while everyone gathered around it. There was dancing, chatting, occasional emotional outbursts, but mostly, a lot of drinking. The Resistance didn’t offer the best – mostly cheep beer and something that passed for whiskey – but that didn’t seem to matter. To many, alcohol was alcohol.

Neither Resistance heroes knew exactly what they were drinking. They nursed their cups, not exactly thrilled with the burning sensation that came with each sip. Rey didn’t mind it as much as Finn, but she wished they could have something better. 

She noticed her companion’s gaze was focused on the various party-goers dancing around the X-wing. Many of them were clearly drunk, or at least tipsy, and they weren’t exactly graceful. Wondering if Finn was more concerned about drunk volunteers than interested in the actual dancing, she held out her hands. 

“Wanna dance?”

His deep brown eyes widened. “I’m uh… not exactly a good dancer.”

“Neither am I,” she pointed out. “Not a lot of parties on Jakku, you see?” Reaching to take his hand, she weaved their fingers together and liked the feeling. “C’mon.”

She led him closer to the X-wing before she let go of his hand and began swaying to the music awkwardly. Looking around, she tried to copy what other people were doing. Finn was trying the same.

Her arms were hanging at her sides awkwardly. Lifting them slightly, she bent her elbows, hoping it looked a little better. Finn seemed to have a better sense of rhythm than her, but she knew neither of them was impressive by any means.

“I feel dumb,” she admitted.

“Me too,” he agreed.

They rocked back and forth on their feet, looking around to see if anyone was giving them funny looks. No one seemed to notice, but that didn’t make them any less self-conscious.

Rey spotted Poe leaning back against the cliff that led into the cave where Operations was located. He must have emerged to take a look at the party, having told Finn he would stay behind to do some work so that his co-general could have some fun for once.

Their eyes met. A smirk teased the corners of Poe’s mouth. He pushed away from the cliff and slowly made his way towards them.

“Guess you never got to go to an officer’s ball, huh, Finn?”

“They scrapped those back in Imperial times. ‘No fun allowed,’ and all.”

The three burst into laughter. Rey caught her breath and asked, “That bad, huh?”

“Here,” Poe offered, wrapping his arms around the two and starting to sway to the slower rhythm of a new song. Finn and Rey followed his lead, reaching their arms around the others’ shoulder and Poe’s.

It wasn’t impressive by any means, but far better than swaying on their own. She leaned forward, getting as close to the two men as possible. For years, she had longed for a place to belong, a family to love her. All she had was sand and the ghosts of Imperial wreckage to keep her company.

Here, she was home.


End file.
